game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Empire of Earth/Civilizations/British
The '''British '''are one of the playable Civlizations in Empire of Earth. They have three special powers; Sun Never Sets, Union Jack and Who Dares Win. Special Powers Sun Never Sets The power gives benefit to Naval Units and Intelligence. *Naval Unit created 20% faster and move 10% faster *Receive 1 free Spy after building Intelligence Office Union Jack The power gives benefit on duriation of capturing Town Center or Enemy Territory in Grand Map mode. *Enemy Territory nearby the Nation border instantly annexed. Territory Assimilation's duration is doubled. (Grand Map mode) *Revolt Risk on the captured territory decreased by 20% and can be decreased more by spending gold. (Grand Map mode) *Town Center capture time doubled. Who Dares Win The power gives benefit on post-Industrial Age infantry units. *Infantry units receive one promotion point after killing their first enemy unit (three points for Spec Ops unit) *Extra 5% damage for all Spec Ops unit Unique Units Infantry Longbowmen Medieval Age British Archer Unit. Replace Composite Bowmen. Yeoman Archer Renaissance British Archer Unit. Upgradable from Longbowmen. Replace Nothing. Red Coat Infantry Colonial Age British Light Infantry Unit. Replace Musketman. Commando Modern Age British Special Ops Unit. Replace Special Forces. SAS Operator Atomic to Information Age British Special Ops Unit. Replace Elite Special Forces. Elite SAS Operator Digital to Nanotech Age British Special Ops Unit. Replace Advanced Special Forces. Upgradable with Stealth Exosuit in Nanotech Age. Cavalry Crusader Tank Modern Age British Medium Calvary Unit. Replace Medium Tank. Challenger Tank Atomic to Digital Age British Medium Cavalry Unit. Replace Main Battle Tank. Aircraft Lancester Bomber Modern Age British Bomber Aircraft. Replace Heavy Bomber. Unique Building and National Wonders Unique Bulding MI6 Headquarter Available at Atomic Age. Trains Spies 25% faster than regular Intelligence Office. National Wonder Big Ben Available at Industrial Age. Wealth output increased by 15% and increased more by 3% everytime player advanced to the next Epoch. Leaders Elizabeth Winston Churchill Unit Quotes The British speaks Modern-Day English Citizen Unit When Selected *"Yes?" *"Yes Milord/Sire/Sir?" *"How may I serve you?" *"Orders?" *"What is it?" When Moving *"Yes Milord/Sire/Sir" *"I will do" *"Certainly" *"As you wish, Milord/Sire/Sir" When Assigned to Gather Resources *"Ready to Gather some woods" *"Me Axe ready to chops" *"Gathering up foods" *"Farming" *"Will do Fishing" *"Digging up" When Assigned to Construct a Building *"Construction" *"Will Build for you Milord/Sire/Sir!" When Attacking *"Attack!" *"For England!" *"To Arms, People!" *"B-But.. I'm just peasant, sire.." (Pre-Colonial Age) Military Unit (Ground) Military Units mostly share same lines. When Selected *"Milord/Sire/Sir?" *"Waiting for Order" *"How may I serve you?" (Pre-Colonial Age Infantry) *"Infantry Here!" (Post-Colonial Age Infantry) *"Calvary at your services!" (Pre-Industrial Age Cavalry) *"Cavalry waiting for your order!" (Pre-Industrial Age Cavalry) *"Armor ready to roll, sir!" (Post-Industrial Age Cavalry) *"Tank ready for order!" (Post-Industrial Age Cavalry) When Moving *"Yes Milord/Sire/Sir!" *"Sir, Yes Sir!" (Post-Industrial Age) *"Moving out!" *"March!" *"On Your Feet!" *"Moving to Frontline!" (Post-Industrial Age Infantry) *"Cavalry, Forward!" (Pre-Industrial Age Cavalry) *"Tank Rolling!" (Post-Industrial Age Cavalry) *"Armor Cruising In!" (Post-Industrial Age Cavalry) When Attacking *"Attack!" *"To Battle!" *"Charge!" *"For England!" *"For King and Country!" *"Fire!" (Post-Colonial Age) *"Destroy them!"